Mandarin Island South
Mandarin Island South (Japanese: マンダリン島 Mandarin Island) is located in the southern end of the Orange Archipelago. It is the largest island in the chain. Mandarin Island South is home to many big cities and a large stadium, though much of the island is desert. In the anime, Prima of the Elite Four trains here during the off-season. Once a week, she gives lectures and demonstrates Pokémon battling techniques. This suggests a parallel between the Sevii Islands in and the Orange Archipelago, as the in-game information says that Lorelei is from Four Island. There is another village in Mandarin Island that is home to and . It is a small, older village with many unremodeled buildings. Then, across a large desert, is another town with a Pokémon Center and an Officer Jenny. Next to the Pokémon Center in this town is a path that leads to Trovitopolis, a bustling city. Places of interest Mandarin Desert The Mandarin Desert is a large desert located on the outback of Mandarin Island South. It was featured in Get Along, Little Pokémon. Unnamed city An unnamed city located on the shore of Mandarin Island South appears in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. Lunch area An outdoor lunch area with tables and chairs so the Trainers on the island can relax and eat outside with their Pokémon while staring out into the sea. Prima seems to like having lunch at this spot. Mandarin Stadium A large stadium located in town where Prima gives her Pokémon Lectures. People come from all around to see them. It is a very large stadium that can fit a large quantity of people. Prima's house Prima's house is located on the edge of town, looking out above the ocean. It is a large house, almost like a mansion. On the side of her house, after heading down the stairs of the back porch, is a large, fenced in Pokémon Stadium. Here, Prima battles opponents who come to her house to challenge her. Yambera Yambera is a quaint village home to many historical sites. Unnamed town An unnamed town located in the outback of Mandarin Island South appears in Get Along, Little Pokémon. Due to its location, the town is isolated from other settlements and relies on electricity generated by various . The Pokémon Center in this town resembles a ranch house with a "P" over the door. Trovitopolis The city of Trovitopolis is very large city with tall buildings everywhere. The city is known for its very complex sewer system. At the pier, there is a ferry that travels to Trovita Island in only a few minutes. Pokémon seen on Mandarin Island South Trivia * The island doesn't appear to have much in common with Mandarin Island North. It is believed that naming both islands the same name was a dubbing error, as the Japanese names are different for both. Name origin Category:Orange Islands Category:Islands Category:Anime locations de:Mandarin Insel (Süd) es:Isla Mandarín/Mandarina (sur) fr:Île Mandarine it:Isola dei Mandarini Sud zh:小橘子岛